


Find a Better Excuse, Child of Purity

by Procrastination_Writer



Series: PicoDevimon, Chosen Digimon of Light [2]
Category: Digimon Adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procrastination_Writer/pseuds/Procrastination_Writer
Summary: In which Mimi wants to leave because she doesn't want to see more Digimon die.PicoDevimon has an issue with that.





	Find a Better Excuse, Child of Purity

Everything was falling apart!

First Yamato and now...

Mimi wants to leave too. And none of them know how to convince her otherwise.

 

"Child of Purity." Sora turns to PicoDevimon. He looks angry. "That's a stupid reason to want to leave."

He leaves Hikari's shoulder and lands in front of a surprised Mimi. Sora is pretty sure all of them are surprised. PicoDevimon hasn't talked to them since VenomVamdemon had appeared. 

Mimi crosses' her arms and turns her back on them. "It's not! I don't want to see more Digimon die!" 

"They will keep on dying even if you leave!" That makes Mimi look back at the little bat-like Digimon. "You leaving isn't going to make them stop dying!"

"What..."

"And do you think you're the only one sad that Digimon you know dies?!" He points one of his wings at Hikari "Hikari has been in the Digital World less than a month, has seen Digimon die and she doesn't want to leave!"

Sora looks at Hikari then. The little girl looks surprised at the attention but then smiles.

"She's younger than you Child of Purity and she won't even hear a word about giving up. I'm afraid she'll try and fight the Dark Masters herself..." He stops and looks at Hikari then "Please don't try to fight the Dark Masters yourself."

"I make no promises."

PicoDevimon sighs and Sora is pretty sure he mumbles "Of course you can't..." fondly before turning back to Mimi.

"So if you want to leave, at least find a better excuse."

With that last sentence, PicoDevimon turns around and starts walking towards Hikari, mumbling angrily under his breath, only to stop halfway, turn back and stop in front of Sora.

She looks at him.

The small Digimon looks back. "Well... you see..." He trails off and looks at Hikari, who simply sends him two thumbs up, and he sighs, before bowing.

Or at least bowed as much as a small ball with legs could.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said about you not having the right Crest. It was... cruel, and wrong. So I'm sorry."

Oh.

She just stares at him. After everything that had happened, she had honestly forgotten about her encounter with the little Virus Digimon.

It was also very hard to see him as the same Digimon when his only priority was protecting Hikari. Before she could answer him though, he flew back to Hikari's shoulder and wrapped one of his wings around the back of her head and the other around himself.

 

Oh well. She'll thank him for the apology later.

When she sees Mimi walk past her as she rejoins the group, Palmon smiling by her side, Sora decides that she'll thank him for that too.

**Author's Note:**

> So as I'm writing this one-shot, I'm thinking "Would PicoDevimon do this?" and then I remember that he managed to destroy Sora's self-confidence in ONE conversation and managed to turn Takeru against Patamon, so yes he would, in fact, do that, so this fic was a go!


End file.
